After a Breakup, Sometimes You Just Need Some Company
by mywordismystery
Summary: Lysander and Al go to a bar after Al's breakup, where Al gets highly drunk. Scorpius Malfoy, Al's longtime supposedly "straight" crush, shows up. After deciding he needs some company, Al submits to Scorpius's encouragement.


Disclaimer Albus Severus Potter, Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy, and any spells used belong to the godlike J.K. Rowling, who should really be made a saint by some church. Despite my sincerest wishes that I owned them, they are not mine. There would be a lot more gay male action, as evidenced by the following story.

AN: This fic contains mature content. If you are under the age of 18, don't want to read it, don't like slash, don't read. It's not for you, seriously. It also contains a lot of swearing. Don't like that either? Don't read it. Thanks. Kisses, Storm.

After a Breakup, Sometimes You Just Need Some Company

"Al."

"Mmm?" Al Potter said, not looking up from his third mostly drained beer.

"Al," Lysander Scamander repeated calmly.

"What, Ly?"

"Isn't that Malfoy?"

Al was instantly halfway alert. "Where?"

"Nowhere."

"You wanker."

"I knew you liked him."

Al shrugged. "Nah."

"He's bloody hot, Al. It's okay to think a bloke's fit without wanting to shag him."

Al didn't say anything.

"You shagged him, you fucker? And you didn't tell me?"

"No, Ly, I didn't shag him. Wanted to, but never did."

"Is he gay?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He had a girlfriend, what's her bloody name, for years, remember?"

"They never shagged."

"No?"

"Bi, then. You think he's bi, at least?"

"Nah. Never saw him look at another bloke."

"Caught him checking you out a few times."

"Ly, don't joke about it."

"I knew you fancied him."

Al drained his glass and sighed. "Fancied him for years. Even while I was with Sam."

"Yeah?"

"You said it yourself. He's bloody hot."

"Sam was bloody hot."

"Not like Malfoy. Don't bring Sam up, okay, Ly?"

"You dumped him, Al. Don't blame me if you're sore."

He ordered another beer, his fourth. "The only part of me that's sore is my arse. We fucked, then I dumped him."

Lysander whistled softly. "You dumped him after sex? You wanker."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Al replied, winking rakishly. "Wanted to put that off one more day. And, as you are well aware—don't think I never caught you checking him out—he's bloody fit."

"Bloody, bloody fit. How big was he? You have to tell me now you're broken up. I always thought he was small."

"Nah, pretty average. Bit bigger than me, actually." Al sighed.

"Miss his dick more than him?"

Al groaned. "My arse misses him more than I do."

"You need a shag."

Al looked down into his new beer. "You offering, Ly?"

Lysander shook his head. "Been down that road once, Al. Not going there again. That would be like shagging Lorcan. Besides, you know I don't like to top. It's gross, having to shove your fingers into somebody else's arse."

"You can use cleaning charms."

"Still."

"Sam likes it."

"I know, you've told me."

"You should hook up with Sam."

"Nah. I'm not taking your rejects. Besides," he winked. "Got my eye on a pretty brown-haired bloke over there. Devon, I think his name is. Shagged him a few times. Really, I was shagged by him a few times."

Al took a long swig of his beer, rather drunk now. Lysander was only on his second.

"I'm going to get you a bloke tonight,"

Al nodded into his drink.

"What do you want?"

"Mmmm?"

"Like, blond or brunet, tall and skinny or muscular or what?"

"You know my type."

"Do me a favor and describe it."

"Blond, about 188 cm, slim, grey-eyed, named after a constellation…"

Lysander snorted, and Al sipped at his drink.

"Hey, Al?"

"I found your type."

"What?"

"I found your type."

"I described Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm not stupid, Al, I know that."

"Then you couldn't have found my type."

"You sure Malfoy's straight?"

"Pretty confident. Would have shagged him if he wasn't."

"What the fuck's he doing in a gay bar?"

"Ly, you tried this already."

"I found out what I wanted to know. I wouldn't do it again, idiot." He whistled low and long. "If it's not Malfoy, you'll want to check him out anyway. He is _hot_. Damn. I'm going to shag him if you're not."

Al nudged him sharply with his shoulder. "Ly, I bloody told you I fancied him. Don't rub it in."

"Man, if you like grey-eyed skinny blonds… I'm more of a brunet type of man myself, but damn… Seriously, Al, this bloke can fucking move." He spun Al around.

"Fuck," Al whispered, feeling his pants tighten.

The man in front of him was almost certainly Scorpius Malfoy. His shaggy blond hair was artistically swept to the side. His tight grey Muggle jeans mirrored his every move and his body-hugging tank top hung to every muscle on his torso. Eyeliner coated his grey eyes. Al breathed out slowly. Malfoy was grinding heavily on another boy, a brunet. He turned around and pressed his lips hard to the other boy's. Several other men were openly watching. Al tried to press the heel of his hand covertly against his crotch, but Lysander noticed and shoved him.

"Told you."

"Shut up."

Just then Malfoy turned around. He locked eyes with Al and grinned. Pressing his arse against the other boy's crotch, he beckoned Al forward with his eyes.

"Al, I think he wants you."

"Shut up."

"Go."

Al took a long swig of his beer and stood up, walking over to Malfoy, who grinned rakishly. The blond moved off the other boy and stepped forward to Al.

"Potter," he said huskily in Al's ear over the music.

"Malfoy," Al breathed.

"Dance with me?"

Al just nodded. Malfoy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Al felt like he should be embarrassed by his arousal, but couldn't find it in him when Malfoy wiggled his arse against it.

"Fuck," Al breathed. He grabbed Malfoy's hips and spun him around.

Malfoy blinked at him.

"Don't do that, Malfoy. You'll make me come."

The blond grinned, "Scorpius."

Al smiled at the boy in front of him and pressed his hips against Scorpius's, feeling the answering hardness there. Scorpius grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Al moaned unexpectedly, and the blond slipped his tongue into Al's mouth. Al pressed his tongue against Scorpius's, fighting for dominance as he rocked his hips against the blond's.

"Fuck, Al," Scorpius gasped. "Not here."

"My place or yours?" Al panted, kissing Scorpius between each word. He pulled Scorpius closer to him, thankful for the blond's tight clothing.

"Mine," Scorpius said. "Say goodbye to your Ravenclaw friend."

Al waved quickly and turned back. "Now, go now."

Scorpius twisted and they both Disapparated with a loud crack into Scorpius's foyer. Al didn't bother to look around. "Kiss me," he said, pressing Scorpius against the wall.

Scorpius did, tugging at Al's shirt. "Off," he panted against Al's lips, pressing himself against Al.

He removed his lips from Scorpius's for a second, grabbing his shirt by the neck and tossing it to the floor before reattaching their lips. His tongue explored Scorpius's mouth, tasting each crevice. He moaned against Scorpius and pressed him towards the stairs.

Scorpius flipped them around, pushing Al up each step and kissing him against the wall. He pulled off his own shirt and tugged at Al's jeans, unbuckling the buckle.

"Bed," Al whispered. He pulled Scorpius up the stairs. Scorpius pushed him towards a bedroom.

Al shimmied up the bed and pulled the blond on top of him.

"Al," Scorpius breathed. "I've wanted you so fucking long."

"Me too," Al said, kissing him hard. "Now fuck me."

Scorpius grinned and kissed his way down Al's naked stomach, biting each nipple softly. Al arched into his touch. "Don't fucking tease, Scorp," Al groaned.

Scorpius unbuttoned the brunet's trousers and pulled them down, exposing Al's pants. He shoved them unceremoniously down and kissed the tip of Al's weeping cock. Al moaned loudly and kicked his pants off. "Just do it."

Al arched into Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius licked slowly up his cock and Summoned lube from the drawer. "Give me a sec, Al," he said. Al moaned loudly, trying to buck his hips into Scorpius's mouth.

Scorpius coated three fingers in the lube and pressed Al's legs up, exposing his hole. Al flinched at the first cold touch as Scorpius circled around the puckered opening. Latching his mouth around Al's weeping cock, Scorpius pressed one finger into Al's hole. He wiggled it inside and at Al's nod, pushed the second one in. He twisted them and Al bucked. Scorpius grinned around the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck me," Al demanded wantonly.

"One more," Scorpius said, taking his mouth off of Al's cock and pushing the third finger in.

"Now, before you make me come," the brunet shuddered.

Scorpius sat up and removed his fingers from Al's arse. He pulled his tight jeans off, releasing the pressure on his own cock.

"Fuck," Al said, gazing at Scorpius's crotch. "Me. Now."

Scorpius grinned. He coated his cock in the lube remaining on his fingers and pressed himself smoothly into Al's hole.

"Uhhhhhh…" Al groaned. "Move."

"I can't," Scorpius nearly shook with the need to come. He waited a few minutes and drew slowly back out. He slammed back in.

"More," demanded Al.

Scorpius adjusted his angle, and Al screamed. Scorpius kissed him, swallowing the last bit of the scream and drove harder, deeper into Al's arse. Every movement seemed to hit Al's prostate and Al became a shuddering mess, screaming Scorpius's name and unintelligible sounds.

"Scorpius!" Al shouted into Scorpius's mouth, coming in white streaks across their stomachs. Panting, Scorpius thrusted a few more times and came hot into Al's arse. He collapsed on the brunet.

"Fuck," Al murmured after several minutes, brushing back Scorpius's hair.

Scorpius grinned and pulled out of Al, drawing a pained hiss from the boy. He rolled over and lay next to Al, curled up around the boy's body. "Yeah," he agreed.

Al moaned. "I'm going to be a mess in the morning." He murmured a quick cleaning charm on their stomachs.

"Drunk and buggered," agreed Scorpius. He kissed Al's neck, sucking softly. He threw an arm over Al. "Stay the night?"

Al nodded. "Couldn't get home in the state I'm in."

"We should have done this in school," Scorpius said abruptly.

"Didn't know you were gay," Al responded tiredly.

"I tried to seduce you, you prat," Scorpius replied, irritated.

"Did a crap job of it," Al said. "Shut up, I'm going to sleep now."

"Al?"

"I said shut up."

"Al."

Al sighed. "What?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Fuck off," Al groaned, rolling over and pressing his back against Scorpius's.

"Do you?"

Silence.

Scorpius shrugged, pulling Al closer against him. A few minutes later, he heard a quiet, "Yes."

He smiled and kissed the back of Al's neck, slipping into sleep.


End file.
